Family Portrait
by darkdemoness41791
Summary: when your family is gone... love can make you do dangerous things... sorta SakuraXSasuke but not in the good way. sasuke is a little ooc. one shot. REDONE!


**__**

Family Portrait

Summary: when your family is gone... love can make you do dangerous things... (sorta SakuraXSasuke but not in the good way.) sasuke is a little ooc.

Note: Hey peoples! I know I need to update my other story but I wanted to try at a one shot. Never done it before. It is extremely relaxing ya know? Well, anyways I know the song kinda sorta doesn't fit but if you think about it, it does. Or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic. ya and also THIS FANFICTION WAS BETA-(ed?) BY SELANDORA!!! The beta-(ing?) was AWESOME, and she added what I could not ever in my entire life. Oh! And by the way, Selandora has made an wonderfully scrum-didlly-umptious fanfiction called 'Defining Evil'. Cheak it out if you like (or are intrested in or don't mind) SakuraXItachi fanfics if your not a true ItaXsaku fan than that story can turn you like a balloon! (please excuse the randomness and weirdness of this author note)... well on to the disclaimer! giddy-up, moshies! (my baby kittin)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. Neither do I own 'family portrait' by Pink.

Oh and the inspiration of this story came from two stories. The first is Crimson Reflections by Lady Hanaka. The second is at the bottom of this one shot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

****

Momma please stop cryin,

I cant stand the sound

You pain is painful and its tearin me down

No more.

She was tired of it.

The tears. The pain. Everything. She just wanted it to all go away.

She was tired of bottling this sheer rage and hurt towards the man she once loved. The man that had made her worry so much. The man that turned down her declarations of love like she was merely an annoyance. He had spat on her heart like it was trash and nothing more.

****

I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

Her jade green eyes hardened and narrowed.

He spat on the wrong heart.

He had made her make that life altering decision, she _would_ grow stronger. It was because of him that she begged the Godaime to make her an apprentice. Just so she could get stronger. She thought that maybe, just maybe, strength would make the pain go away. She wanted the strength that would bring him back. The fierce inner strength that her beloved brother figure had.

****

You fight about money

About me and my brother

And this I come home to, this is my shelter

But the strength didn't make it go away.

She soon found out that only the hard work for the strength she wanted numbed the pain. For a while she saw why her blonde haired brother went away to train so much. She knew that his pain was worse that hers.

****

It ain't easy growing up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

Sasuke _was_ Naruto's brother. Maybe they weren't blood related, but did blood really decide who your family was? Back then, his attention was what all she wanted. She was ecstatic when he would complement her on her skills. Then, when he left, he broke her when he said that her love was a weakness.

That _she _was the definition of weak.

****

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy I'll do anything

She realized the reality of the situation then. Then was when she decided to bring the love of her life back home with her powers. She swore she would grow stronger. That she would be as strong as her shishou. The Hokage was a mountain to Sakura. To her, Tsunade-sama was a brick wall. Sakura wanted to be like that wall.

****

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better,

Daddy please don't leave

No.

She wanted to be her _own_ wall. Something others in her predicament could look up to and say they would get strong like her. Her teammate and friend Naruto was already his own wall. And many came to rest on him. She knew. Frequently, she was one of them. And that's what made her loathe herself. She didn't want to be someone dependant on other people.

She wanted to be the supporter.

****

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cause I need you around

And so she trained. Two and a half years after her lover left she trained her heart out.

Until, eventually, she was on par with her teacher; if not better. It was the same time that her brother came home. He had changed. Sakura could tell. It wasn't that hard. Then she knew if she couldn't bring him back than he definitely could.

****

My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true  
I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you too

Boy was she wrong.

They had tried twice up until this point. The first was a failure. He proved still stronger than her. Stronger than the Kyuubi holder. And for the second time in her life, she was, yet again, awakened by reality.

****

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away (Ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way

But the failure did not weaken her resolve. She began training again. Harder. She became hospitalized a few times because of it. Everyone thought it was because of the failed mission. The one that was supposed to bring her lover back. Never would their Sakura train so recklessly unless she was in a bad mood.

****

It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

But that wasn't it. She trained harder than before so she could bring him back next time. Even if she had to drag his ass up and down the mountains before he would get it and come home. The only thing that kept her going was the idea that she would get the chance to bring that cocky smirk of his back to his face. The smirk of his childhood days.

****

Can we work it out? (Can we?)  
Can we be a family? (Can we?)  
I promise I'll be better, (I promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything

The first mission was a failure.

****

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, (I promise, I promise)  
Daddy please don't leave

The second was a disaster.

No. It was worse than that. It went so horribly wrong that it had woken her completely out of her fantasy world. On that second mission, the mission to retrieve him, she was brought to the point of suicide. Because, on that mission, she lost not only her old jounin teacher, but her blonde brother as well.

****

In our family portrait,  
We look pretty happy

But that wasn't the worst part of it.

No.

****

Let's play pretend,  
Let's act like it comes naturally

Fate was cruel. She watched as her lover cut down her sensei, _his _sensei, with no remorse. Next he went after her. But not with his sword. With his eyes. Naruto, being protective as he was, thought it was an actual attack.

****

I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses

The idiot jumped in front of her.

Taking the Genjutsu for himself. Sakura didn't know what had happened until it was too late. Naruto crumpled onto the ground, breathing irregularly. She knew that this was no ordinary Genjutsu. She couldn't break it. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't wake up.

****

I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

'_Sakura,'_ said the baritone voice that she knew so well, _'give it up. This is my Genjutsu.'_

Sakura looked up appalled that the sharingan master would say such a thing. What she saw was not the man she loved. He was long dead. What she saw was a monster that the snake created. Then and there she should have stopped loving him. But she just looked up with sad eyes. Tear filled eyes.

****

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy

All he did was smirk. It wasn't the same smirk she had tried so hard to bring back to him. She didn't like it as much anymore. No. Not at all.

****

We look pretty normal,

He sheathed his sword and disappeared into the darkness called night. Like the first time he had awoken her. It took her a split second to realize that Kakashi was still alive and she needed to save him.

****

Let's go back to that

Carrying Naruto, she hobbled along to her sensei. His eyes were tired looking and the light was fading fast. She began to push her healing chakra into his body. Gently coaxing his heart to keep beating, a while trying to make the cells in his body multiply.

It wasn't working.

****

In our family portrait

Why?

Why wasn't it working?

It had to work! It always worked! The only patients she had lost were fish in her genin days. She was one of the best! It had to work! She didn't realize Kakashi's gentle words telling her to take Naruto and bring back help. Sakura wouldn't hear it.

She screamed at him to just shut-up and let her do the healing. But she was no idiot. There were too many vitals severed. His chakra lines were destroyed. He was beyond repair. But she wouldn't admit it. Crying as she told him to hold on. Told him that everything would be alright. Telling herself the same thing.

****

We look pretty happy

There was only one thing he said to her as his life slipped away... _'please, Sakura... Don't cry for an old man like me... Instead, take... care... of Naruto...'_

Let's play pretend,

March 15 was the day Hatake Kakashi died. Two weeks later Uzumaki Naruto passed on in Konoha hospital of unknown reasons...

It was at Naruto's funeral that Haruno Sakura no longer saw Uchiha Sasuke as her lover... Nor as her friend...

****

Act like it goes naturally

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was those sad events that day that brought her here now. Brought her to the cold distant person she was. A silent person jumping through the trees like a skilled cat. There was one personal mission that ran currently through her mind. And she was completing it today, even at the cost of her own life.

****

In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)

It was no house call.

It was a statement of revenge. Of anger and fierce independence that was bottled up way too long. Never during her training did she think she would feel all these emotions when she was going to carry out the mission she assigned for herself. But she was glad they were coming up now instead of in the mist of battle. This battle was the only one she truly cared about anymore.

****

We look pretty normal, (I promise I'll be better,)  
Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)

Her friends tried to bring the young kunoichi to her former self but failed miserably. They tried to get her to meet new people. She would always push them away with the same cold excuse, _I don't have any time_. She no longer talked to the Godaime or helped in the hospital. She couldn't go near it anymore.

It was a horde of unwanted memories. Memories of those she cared for and lost. She detached herself from the world, becoming part of the past of the expanding village. She always trained. When she wasn't training she was at home in the dark or on a mission. She always took small missions, nothing big. She literally attempted to avoid going to the hospital at all costs. She promptly refused any missions that held and inkling of getting hurt.

****

In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)

But that was then.

That was before she found what she always been looking for. Strength. But this need for strength was not to bring the red eyed demon, as was his nickname to many people, home.

No…she needed to kill him. To obliterate him from the earth. Him and his existence. He was no longer the avenger of Konoha. There he was branded as a traitor, in her soul he was her new existence. She had taken the pieces that he destroyed of her life, and mended them into sheer hatred and malice.

****

Let's play pretend act and (I promise I'll be better,)

like it comes so naturally (Daddy please don't leave)

Since the death of her 'family', Sakura wanted nothing but death to take the life of the Uchiha survivor. And she had found the means to do it. She had learned what she needed to in order to kill him. Now she was closing in on him and she made no attempt to hide herself. She wanted him to know she was there. She wanted him to know that his life was not enough to pay for his sins.

****

In our family portrait (Can we work it out? )  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)

He stopped and they both knew that she was behind him.

She wasn't going to ambush him. She was going to fight him up front.

Fair and square.

****

We look pretty normal, (I promise I'll be better,)

let's go back to that (Daddy please don't leave)

When she jumped into the clearing all she did was look at him. She could see the shock on his face when he saw her. She would have been surprised as well. She no longer wore clothes that helped her figure. She had bags under her eyes that stated she had gone many sleepless nights. But what scared him the most was the fact that her eyes, that once held love for him, held nothing but hatred.

****

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave

"Sasuke..."

Her voice was empty and hoarse. It sounded as though she hadn't used it in a while. It held no emotion what so ever in it. What had happened that made her this way?

****

Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Surely she did not believe she could take him home by herself?

****

Remember that the night you left

"Dead. Don't you remember? You killed them." Her eyes flamed for a second.

How _dare_ he use their name so casually. Sasuke blanched. Dead? When? _How_? That was when he realized it.

It was a new Genjutsu he had used on Naruto. He was sure that Sakura would have been able to break it. He thought he had only skimmed Kakashi's shoulder! He himself was out of it. Orochimaru at the time was currently in command. Fighting his old team physically as well as the snake inside was harder than it sounded.

****

you took my shining star...

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave

"You don't remember... I know what – who - is inside of you. That's why..." she trailed off.

She took a step towards her former love. Sasuke didn't move. He didn't step back as she hugged him like a life line. Only twice did she touch him with such affection. She had only touched him because he had desperately needed his help.

****

Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

He realized then that her love _wasn't _his weakness. It was his. His love for her. He had separated himself from her to protect her. It was sad that it was too late.

****

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

"That is why, Sasuke-kun…I have decided that you should die."

Sasuke all of a sudden felt a hand go through his stomach. His liver was damaged. He didn't have enough time to get away as a kunai plunged into his chest. He just stood there... How could Sakura do such a thing?

****

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

"Why? I loved you."

"Your love you destroyed everything important to me... Even my love for you..." she said.

****

I'll be your little girl forever

As Sasuke fell he didn't miss the tears lined in her voice. Nor the sight of his teacher and brotherly friend waiting for him...

****

I'll go to sleep at night

"I promise... you will see your brother soon, my love," said the pink-haired cat as she jumped into the trees, leaving her past behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was so freakin hard... I'm in tears now... Im so glad that will never happen in the naruto series. at least I hope not.

you might be wondering why I did it. The truth is that I was bored so I decided to see what types of pairings there where in fanfiction. Boy, did I find some WIERD stuff. for example, Fighting the Furure by MoonVeil is a SakuraXOrochimaru story. Don't hate the pairings until you read it. The story is accually really good. Really REALLY good. If you don't mind different pairings than that story is one you should read.

the story above made me sad, so, to get rid of the felling I made a sad oneshot. Don't know why but it really helps me feel better...

well until next time.

ja ne


End file.
